


Lipstick

by Bobateaz



Category: Dark (TV 2017), dark - Fandom
Genre: A few years into the apocalypse, Elisabeth is 16, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Lipstick, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobateaz/pseuds/Bobateaz
Summary: Elisabeth finds lipstick in a house while scavenging, and she wonders if Noah will like it.
Relationships: Elisabeth Doppler/Noah | Hanno Tauber, Elisabeth/Noah
Comments: 20
Kudos: 134





	Lipstick

Elisabeth smiled at the sight of herself in the dirty and cracked mirror. Her blonde hair had grown plenty throughout her time surviving the apocalypse and was now down to her waist—even though she had cut it on her own many times, it seemed to grow faster than ever.

She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled her recent finding out. She had been searching around in an abandoned house when she found it, tucked away in a drawer in the bathroom. She quickly put it in her pocket while she scavenged some more. It was only natural that she ended up back in the bathroom of course...

The bright red lipstick she held had remained intact throughout the apocalypse. She took the cap off and twisted the bottom to reveal the nearly perfect red stub.

The now 16 year old brought the stick to her lips to apply it as carefully as she could. When she saw her reflection once again, she instantly remembered the time when she stole Franziska’s lipstick and lied about it—which resulted in a slap to the face. Even though she could remember the sting on her cheek, the memory sent a feeling of fondness throughout her core. She missed her family deeply... but she needed to keep pushing forward.

It was a good thing that she wasn’t doing it alone. She had Noah. In the years they had spent together, she had began to take quite a liking to the boy. Some part of her would say that she even had a teensy tiny crush—not that she would ever fully admit it though. He was older than her by nearly a decade, and she had always assumed that he thought of her as a sister.

So she tried to push the feelings down within her mind, but usually they crept out. Like they were now. She wondered what Noah would think of her look. Would he like the makeup? Would he find it shallow? She wasn’t sure, but she was willing to find out.

...

Elisabeth made her way back to the makeshift home that they shared. It was near the caves and woods, but close to the town as well, and she wasn’t actually sure who had lived in it before the apocalypse. She was sure that they were gone though.

The door creaked as she pushed it open, which caught Noah’s attention. He was sitting at their kitchen table, a book in his hand. He immediately got to his feet and made his way over to her.

_Where were you?_ He signed to her. It was a skill that he had picked up on quite quick. But Elisabeth would add that he had a good teacher.

She rolled her eyes a little. _Out_.

_Out where?_

_Why do you care so much?_

Noah sighed and took a step closer to her. Elisabeth had grown quite a bit since the end of the world... now she was at his nose. She barely had to look up at him anymore. In all honesty, she was quite proud of that, for some odd reason. And she had hoped that her height would make her look and seem older... for reasons.

_I just want you to be safe._ A soft expression grazed his face. It made her heart beat faster than usual. But instead of giving into that feeling, she squashed it.

_I can take care of myself._ She glared at him. _I’m not a baby._

Noah chuckled a bit, took a step back and began walking back to his spot at the table. “I know... believe me, I know.” He said out loud. Maybe he was hoping that she couldn’t read his lips while he was facing the side, but he was wrong. She was basically a pro by now.

A wave of confusion washed over her. She didn’t know what he meant by that... and it made her angry. Was he insulting her, and it was obvious in the tone of his voice? Maybe he did that on purpose so she wouldn’t be able to fully tell the intent of his words.

She grabbed his arm quick before he could make it back to the table. She didn’t even know why. She just felt the compulsive need to be near him. She tugged so he was facing her once more. They were closer than before, and her hands felt warm against his touch.

Sure, they had touched before... hugs, pats on the shoulder, high fives, all that jazz. But something about this felt different... more intimate maybe? Or maybe it was just her teenage hormones acting up.

Noah stared into her eyes. His gaze was intimidating, yet soft at the same time. She stared him down in retaliation. A lump was forming in her throat, but honestly, she hadn’t even really noticed. She was too busy focusing on the boy in front of her.

_Did you need something?_ He pulled his arm away to sign.

She didn’t know what to say. She did need something, she wasn’t even sure what it was. But she did know that he would not give it. He never would. 

Noah’s eyes moved down to her lips for a second, then they flickered back up to her eyes.

_Lipstick?_

She was confused for a second before she remembered. The bright red lipstick that rested on her lips. She wondered why he had not noticed before... and assumed it was because he wasn’t looking there.

_Yeah._

He looked down again and a small smile appeared on his face. _Looks good._

Elisabeth blushed madly. Her cheeks nearly matching the shade on her lips. She couldn’t even help it—couldn’t fight it. Her face began to heat up and as much as she hated it, she also liked the feeling.

_Really_? Was all she could sign.

He took a step closer and brought his hand up to her mouth. Before he touched her, he looked and waited for a sign of approval... or really, a sign of disapproval. She just stared at him, with her blushed cheeks reddening more. He took that as a yes.

He rubbed his thumb across her lips and smudged the lipstick off. Bottom then top. He didn’t really care that his thumb was stained bright red, he was more focused on the girls shocked face.

When he pulled his hand away, Elisabeth let out deep breath, as if she was holding it for years. She had liked that... that intimate moment between them. She knew something was there. But for a young girl with barely any experience with romance, she was still a tad bit confused. Her brows furrowed by instinct before she could stop them.

Noah only smiled at her. _You look pretty without it too._

That was good enough for her.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t proof read so I’m sorry if there are any spelling grammar errors!  
> I love them so much and I hope more people write about them !! lmk what you think !


End file.
